New Power
by Orlifan666
Summary: Trip feels weak. He wants stronger and better powers. When a strange orbs offers to give him new powers he takes it. But everything comes with a price.


Title: New powers

Pairings? (I don't even know)

Summary: Trip feels weak. He wants stronger and better powers. When a strange orbs offers to give him new powers he takes it. But everything comes with a price.

Trip tried to focus on the vase to crush it. When it didn't Trip sighed. He tried again and doesn't do it.

"Um… Trip isn't it supposed to break?" Asked Wes

"…" Trip doesn't answer.

"That's not very important any way! Me and Jen just got back and need you to look at something."

Trip frowned and stood up to glare at Wes. Next to Lucas, Wes was on his case the most lately. Trip had taken breaks to try to find locked powers. Now that Trip thought about it Jen always called his powers useless if he couldn't use them.

"What are you two doing!" Jen yelled.

"Well this _is _important to me! So I'm not leaving until I-" Trip let his sentence float in air while his gem and eyes began glowing. He saw someone it was too fuzzy to tell who it was. The vision ended quickly and Trip fell.

"Trip!" Wes kneeled down next to his friend trying to shake him awake.

"What happened?" Trip was confused. What was he doing on the floor and why was Wes standing over him?

"You had one of you visions."

"I did?" Trip asked "I don't remember it then."

"What are you doing lying around!" Jen was beyond pissed. "I'm waiting and it turns out little vision boy having a nap and the rich boy making sure I didn't know."

"Jen it's not that. Trip had a vision."

"Then what was it about then?"

"I can't tell you."

Jen smirk. "Nice try Wes at least make up a fake vision for you little bed time story. And you!" she turned to Trip. "You got research to do."

"Are you mad for a reason?"

"Yes! I'm the only one doing work around here."

Trip smiled "We could change that!"

Jen couldn't help but smile back. "We better."

Sitting on the table was a green orb. Trip looked at it, frowned and sighed.

"Where did you find this?"

"Picked it from a shopkeeper. He claimed it was from an ancient kingdom." Jen said. " And when I said I didn't want it he gave it to us free."

"Ancient? Don't tell me you believe him." Trip smiled. "There is nothing ancient about this thing."

Trip touched it. For some strange reason it felt like a thousand voices had enter his mind he dropped to his knees.

"Trip?" Jen was worried. "Are you alright?"

"Fine." Trip frowned. "I was wrong about this thing. There is something ancient about it. I felt something flying around in that thing and it was an ancient evil."

"How can you be so sure?"

Trip frowned. "I don't know. It's like this weird felling I have."

Circuit flew in. "Mutant activity at the pier."

Trip gem began glowing once again. It was the same vision but was clearer and had sound."

qpqpqpqpqpqp Trip's vision qpqpqpqpqpqp

"This is not a normal ruby." A man said

While the man was talking a woman with green hair was dancing around him singing:

"_I am Calling, Calling now, Spirits rise and falling_

_Soboj ostat'sya dol'she..._

_Calling, Calling, in the depth of longing_

_Soboj ostat'sya dol'she..."_

"You not a normal person" The man spoke once again

The woman smiled and continued singing:

_"Stand alone... Where was life when it had a meaning..._

_Stand alone... Nothing's real anymore and..."_

"What? I'm confused what are you talking about?" Trip asked

"What is there to be confused about?" The man asked.

"Where am I? Why am I here?"

"New powers. You want them no?"

"Yes! Please can I have some?"

The woman stopped dancing and smirked "Only with a price!"

A blinding pain went through Trip. The woman in front of him was changing. The man had disappeared from sight and Trip could only watch as the woman it front of him began morphing into something. His eyes widen she was turning into him! The woman was taking Trip's form right in front of him! Trip tried to move but his body seems to weight a ton.

"How.." His voice sounds weird.

Trip begins to worry. Why was this thing turning into him? Why wasn't he able to stop it? What form will he take? Trip looked down and would have screamed if his voice wasn't gone. His body wasn't his.

"Finish the song…. Finish the song…"

Trip couldn't bring himself to disobey her wishes.

_"Calling, Calling, For the place of knowing_

_There's more that what can be linked_

_Calling, Calling, Never will I look away_

_For what life has left for me_

_Yearning, Yearning, for what's left of loving"_

Where had that voice come from? Trip his breathing began to come shallow and fast. He couldn't keep the vision together and it began to fall apart.

"….Trip…"

Trip welcomed the darkness.


End file.
